The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many companies use online web stores to sell products which must be price quoted, purchased, and/or updated based on customer specific information. Though this can be accomplished when a customer wishes to quote and/or purchase a single product, it becomes difficult and frustrating when a customer wishes to buy numerous products, because customers have to complete individual and separate transactions and/or repeatedly enter the same information for each product. Accordingly, websites selling these products currently offer limited online functionality for the customer and do not proactively and intelligently engage online customers to purchase products based on their needs. Instead, providers rely heavily on sales associates (agents, staff, call centers, etc.) to follow through with customers to promote and sell additional opportunities, services, and products.